


Photoset: Новое направление

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), kuzzzma



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Черная Книга Арды
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Gen, Photography, Photoset, Roadtrip, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Фотосет-иллюстрация, 6 фото
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Photoset: Новое направление

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мастер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887637) by [fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020), [Siore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore). 



> Фигурка Director Orson Krennic от Hot Toys, одежда от Doctor Strange Hot Toys и из коллекции автора.  
> Тип работы: кукольный фотосет

«У Тарбадского моста навстречу гонцу попался одинокий путник в пыльных одеждах, с посохом и с котомкой на плече. Погруженный в свои мысли, он едва не влетел под копыта серого, в последний миг отскочив в сторону — неожиданно ловким, по-кошачьи мягким движением мастера боевых искусств. Из-под капюшона черного плаща недовольно блеснули пронзительные светлые глаза — однако путник не сказал ни слова, даже не выругался. Должно быть, один из тех нолдор, что потеряли дом и близких в Войне Гнева и до сих пор скитаются по свету, не находя покоя и не получив прощения, решил гонец — и через пару миль окончательно выкинул случившееся из головы.  
Тем временем встреченный им путник, проводив гонца взглядом и немного постояв в задумчивости на развилке, улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и решительно свернул с тракта на дорогу, ведущую на север».

  


  



End file.
